


My Happy Ending

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, KnB - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: After hearing what happened at the fleet of Rakuzan, the phantom can't help but to moisten his already deep layered eyes from the tons of crying and worry."You said you'll return..."
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Copy link and watch the video in YouTube, I would also appreciate it as well if you would subscribe^^

https://youtu.be/-A25N7BzrCs


End file.
